


Collection Of Poems

by Celticas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celticas/pseuds/Celticas
Summary: Each chapter will be a stand alone poem about pretty much anything under the sun.1. Home2. Gateway (slight drug use references)3. Lady Death4. Haiku5. Torrent6. Father (mentions of suicide)7. Grandmother





	1. Chapter 1

The books tumble from the overfull bookcase  
My old fashioned metal bed frame  
Softened with colorful quits  
Sits sentinel  
Half finished projects migrate  
Until finished.


	2. Gateway (very slight drug use reference)

It starts with friends,  
It starts with once or twice a year,  
It starts as accompaniment to a good meal.

Then it is at home,  
Then it is once or twice or three times a month,  
Then it is on its own.

Finally it is every where,  
Finally it is once or twice or three or four times a day,  
Finally it is all the time.

I am an addict.  
My gateway was Jasmine.  
I can not survive without Tea.


	3. Lady Death

Lady Death had a hand on his shoulder for a year  
No one saw her,   
no one thought to look.  
Lady Death wrapped her robe around him  
No one could stop her,   
everyone tried.  
Lady Death took his hand and walked him to the light  
Everyone watched him fade,   
everyone watched him go.  
Lady Death gave him into the arms of his mother  
She received him with open arms,   
she welcomed him home.  
Lady Death stood in the gateway and watched  
As one side said good bye,   
one side said hello.


	4. Haiku

Great Forces Collide  
Hurricane Whips the Surface  
Depths Left Undisturbed


	5. Torrent

A second ticks past,  
A minute follows,  
Fingers hover over keys.  
Hesitantly a word is put down.  
Then another.  
And another.  
Fingers Fly.  
Thoughts chasing each other across the screen.

The torrent slows,  
To a crawl,  
To a trickle,  
To a stop.  
Once again staring at a blinking cursor,  
Unseeing.

Will the torrent return like spring's melt?  
Or are the worlds forever lost in winter's rest?


	6. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Death  
> Mentions of Suicide

Father

She was too young to understand why her mother was crying, so her brother held her mother's hand.

She was too scared to see him one last time, so she didn't say good bye.

She was too girly to have any black clothes, so she wore her sister's dress.

She was too small to see over the plinth, so the priest gave her a box.

She was too brave to let her teacher tell them, so she explained what suicide was...

She thought that she was too much but not enough for her father to want to come home.


	7. Grandmother

Grandmother

We watched her break

Her will to stay in the world fled from her

As the sandpiper flees the coming winter

 

We tried to hold her together

Her soul slipped through our fingers

As the quail slips through the claws of the falcon

 

We said goodbye

Her face already upturned to an eternal light

As the dove spreads its wings in the mid-day sun


	8. Left Again

**Left Again**  
A light splashed room. Laughter and joy weaves around the room.  
Cut by a happy sounding chime.  
The colours dim, the light sharpens. Laughter a grating counterpoint.  
Fingers numb while eyes burn.  
Frantic movement, shuddering stillness.  
The crash of a door closing, unheeded in their wake.  
Blue where there should be red, a single tone where there should be music, chaos where there should be calm, death where there should be life.

Broken again.

Love lost again.

Left again.


End file.
